The Lovers Games
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: President snow is anry with Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Annie and has decided that the best way to deal with the situation is to have them kill one another. Peeta s choice is clear, but Katniss has other plans. Annie s confused and Finnick, once again, plays the role as hero. Takes place somwhere in the middle of an AU mocking jay. Read and Review! One-shot!


"Proceed" President Snow`s unnervingly smooth voice called through a microphone from the room next to their own.

"You are a sick man" Finnick yelled, holding tightly onto Annie`s hand "a very sick man."

"Do you think I care Odair?" he yelled in response "I own you! I own all of you!" Finnick looked around the large room that was littered with every kind of weapon imaginable. "Now, you`re going to kill your lover, or I`ll kill all of your districts!" he yelled at the four of them.

"Finnick, what`s going on?" a very confused Annie asked, looking around and pointing to the other two people in the room "who are these people?"

"Peeta and Katniss" he said sweetly "and it doesn't matter to you, because soon you`ll be out of here and back in district four where you belong and I`ll-" he stopped himself, searching for the words "I`ll be where I belong, where I can help you best." He smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back.

"Ok" she said, as her eyes floated around the room. Her face returned to an airy expression.

* * *

"This is crazy" Katniss yelled, pacing back and forth "just crazy."

"It`s fine Katniss" Peeta said, sort of numbly "you`re going to live."

"No I`m not" she shouted at him.

"I`m not the symbol for rebellion Katniss," he started "I mean nothing."

"You mean the world to me" she said, walking up to him and caressing his face.

"Get away from me" he shouted, jumping back "I`m still unstable, what if I hurt you?"

"The hijacking!" Katniss yelled excitedly, as if she had just had an epiphany "Peeta, I want you to know, if this all goes according to plan that I love you."

"Plan," Peeta asked, confused "what are you talking about?"

* * *

"Ok Annie" Finnick said gently "I need you to do me a favor, can you do that?"

"Anything" Annie said, sounding a little like her normal self.

"I need you to take this trident and-" he paused, taking a deep breath "and throw it at me."

"What?" she asked, looking at him sadly "why?"

"Because I love you" he said, fighting tears from his eyes "and I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course" she said, taking the trident from Finnick "but wont it hurt you?"

"Not if you do it the way I taught you" he said, lightly smiling at his wife.

"I love you, Finnick" she said, tears now falling from her eyes "and I`m sorry I wasn't always all there."

"Don`t apologize for what you couldn't help" he said "and I love you too."

"Goodbye" she said softly, before closing her eyes and trusting the trident forward. She heard a little gasp for air and a body crumple to the floor. The tears came harder and faster, but Annie had lost use to fight them.

"That`s my girl" Finnick whispered before he was gone completely.

* * *

"I am a mutt" Katniss yelled firmly at Peeta.

"No!" he yelled back "please Katniss I`m begging you not to."

"I am a mutt, I am a danger to you" she yelled again, standing in front of him with no intention of moving.

"Please stop" Peeta cried, tears forming in his eyes "don`t do this to me."

"I am out to get you" she continued "if you don`t kill me, I will kill you."

"Stop, stop, stop!" he screamed, falling to his knees with a very pained expression on his face, though it wasn't clear whether or not he was yelling at Katniss or at the memories that were unearthing themselves in his head.

"I, Katniss Everdeen do not love you. I am a liar. I am a mutt."

"No" Peeta yelled to himself as he fought an inner battle. His mind raced as he stated to believe what Katniss was saying. It was untrue, but not. "Mutt" he finally shouted, only sounding half sure of it.

"I love you" she said quietly as Peeta grabbed a knife next to him and attacked her. He nailed her on the floor and stabbed her until her heart beat no more.

"Congratulations" President Snow`s voice filled the room again "Peeta and Annie you are free to go." Peeta looked around, coming back to his senses.

"Finnick?" he asked spotting his body. Then he remembered where he was and what Katniss had been saying to him before the hijacking had taken over. Katniss. His head whipped around and his knees instantly gave out at the sight of her with the large gash across her chest.

"Katniss?" he asked, crawling over to her and falling into a pool of her blood "Katniss, please! You can`t be dead. I need you." He cried all over her, laying his head onto her chest searching for a heartbeat. Nothing. She was gone. It was his fault, he had killed Katniss.

* * *

"Finnick" Annie cried, laying down beside his bloody body and taking his hand "Finnick, I`m so sorry I did this to you."

"Yes, it`s all very sad" President Snow`s impatient voice said over the speaker "but you may go means you must go. Leave the premises immediately so we can dispose of your lover's bodies."

"You are awful!" Peeta yelled, standing up still drenched in Katniss` blood "you will pay for everything you`ve done to everyone. People like you are just bitter and awful. You did this to me and, one day I will do something even worse to you and you will rue the day you ever challenged Peeta Mellark!"

"I`m not afraid of you boy" President Snow said "I rule you. With just a few words I can make you kill the most important person in the world to you. What do you think you can do to me? You haven't seen the extent of my hijacking wrath. So I suggest you leave."

"I`ll be back" Peeta yelled "once I beat this thing, I`ll be back!" With that he rushed over to Annie`s crying mess, helped her up and exited the room, wiping the last tears from his eyes.


End file.
